Michael Greengrich
Antioch, California |resides= Palo Alto, California |ring_names='Michael Greengrich' Alex Green Lex Luxury |billed_height=5'10" |billed_weight=223 lbs |billed_from=Antioch, California Oakland, California Robbinsdale, Minnesota |trained_by=Evan O'Shea John Blackrose The Blackrose Academy |debut=January 20 2009 |retired= }} Alexander Michael Green (born December 23rd, 1992) is an American Professional wrestler better known by his stage name Michael Greengrich and is currently signed to World Triumphant Wrestling as well as working as a free agent on the independents, he is the current WTW Television Champion. Early Life: Alex was born Alexander Michael Green on December 23rd, 1991, growing up he had a strong love for sports, as well as the hip hop community, Michael sites 2-Pac, Biggie Smalls, E-40, Two Short, and Eminem as his favorite rappers and states Bret Hart, Mr. Perfect, and Rick Rude as his favorite wrestlers. Growing up Alex enjoyed making and writing music as well as playing sports such as baseball and football. He graduated from Concord High school in 2008 with a full ride music scholar ship to UC Berkley, Alex graduated from UC Berkley in 2012 with a degree in music production. CAW Career: Early Career: Alex started his training at the age of 13, learning how to do his bumps from his older brother Rik in the wrestling ring that they stored in his parents backyard, though he learned his bumps he did not go further into his training till after he graduated from high school in 2008. After graduating High School he started to get trained by his older brother Rik, as well as his younger brother Andrew, after about a year of training he wrestled his first match. His time on the indies was very short as in July of 2009 he was signed (along with his older brother Andrew and family friends, Logan Toxin and John Blackrose ) to a contract for Generic Championship Wrestling. Generic Championship Wrestling (2009 - 2010): Alex (then wrestling under his birth name Alex Green) made his debut in Generic Championship Wrestling in late august of 2009, in his debut he stole the then vacant GCW World heavyweight championship, the title would later be decided in a 3 way cage match, also involving John Blackrose(the eventual winner of the match) and The hardcore Icon. The following month he would compete in the Elimination chamber match for the GCW World Heavyweight championship but would once again come up short. His final match with GCW was at GCW Free for All in which he competed in a championship scramble to crown the first ever GCW Television champion, he would score the first pinfall over A.D.I.N and would hold onto the belt for the longest time out of all the competitors before being pinned by the eventual winner John Blackrose . GCW would close its doors down in late January of 2010, however all GCW contracts where eventually converted over to URW contracts. Ultimate Reckless Wrestling (2010 - 2011): Alex's contract with Ultimate Reckless Wrestling (than known as Apocalypse Championship Wrestling) was finalized in early February of 2010, he would make his debuted for the company (now under the name Lex Luxury) on the debut episode of ACW destruction, that night he would face John Blackrose in a losing effort to qualify for the ladder match at ACW World War Z to crown the first ever ACW Sacrifice champion (the match was eventually won by Dynamite ). Following this loss Lex would not be seen in ACW (now known as URW) till the second episode of URW Shockwave where he competed in a ten man Feast or Fired match, he would eventually be the sole survivor of the match and earn the briefcase holding a guaranteed shot at the URW United States Championship. He would then enter a feud with Omega over the briefcase, this feud would be over the fact that Omega thought that a piece of "white trash" like lex did not deserve such an honor and that he was the rightful owner of the case, this feud would end at URW Homicide where Lex defeated Omega in a ladder match to retain his feast or fired briefcase. Later that night he would successful cash in his case and win the URW United States Championship from then champion Darren Demonic after he had successfully defeated Brent Harvanator in a hardcore match, Lex's reign would be a long one (lasting well over 400 days) and would include title defenses against superstars like The Miz, during his reign he would also compete in the URW King of reckoning tournament defeating Omega in round one (as well as retaining his US championship) however he would be eliminated by The Miz in the second round. At URW Day Of Reckoning Lex would defend the belt against a mystery opponent who was revealed to be none other than his older brother Rik Luxury, Rik would make quick work of Lex, winning the URW United States Championship from him and ending Lex's reign at 411 days, Lex would cash in his rematch clause on the following episode of URW Blood but would once again come up short, and after a backstage assault at the hands of Rik Luxury he was written off of TV. This was done do to the fact that Lex was released from his contract in late September 2011 (though the episode did not air till November 2011) Return to Independents (2011): Alex (still working under the Lex Luxury name) made his debut for a Philadelphia based wrestling promotion in a pre show battle royal, this would however be his only major indie booking as not too long after this he was put on a black list by his own brother Evan O'Shea due to him being not fully trained and dangerous in the ring. Following this Alex wrestled very small indie shows until agreeing to be retrained by The Blackrose Acadmey in late 2011. Elite Dynasty Federation (2012 - 2014): After spending over eight months getting retrained Alex made his debut (now under the Michael Greengrich name) as a heel in EDF, his debut match was on the debut episode of EDF Wrestling in a triangle match to crown the first ever EDF New Breed Champion , he would come up short after the matches winner Chris Corre pinned the other opponent in the match Alex Striker to win the championship. On EDF Wrestling Episode 2 he would defeat Chris Corre and Poison Bee in a triangle match to win theEDF New Breed Championship , he would score his first title defense at EDF Collision defeating Chris Corre and Tyler King in a triangle match. Following this Greengrich would enter a feud with Corre over the New Breed championship, the feud would start after Greengrich scored the pin on Corre in a triangle match for the New Breed championship at EDF Collision (the match also included Tyler King). Their feud would continue over the next few episodes of EDF Livewire with the two brawling with each other on the final episode of EDF Livewire prior to EDF Leathel Lottery, near the end of the brawl Corre would spear Greengrich off the stage, causing both men to be carried out of the building on a stretcher. Their feud culminated at EDF Leathel Lottery in a squash match (a short match where one performer defeats the other with ease) with Greengrich pinning Corre in 2 minutes in the opening contest of the PPV to retain the championship. Over the next few weeks Greengrich would retain the championship against the likes of Andrew Hunter, Gage Grayson, & Josh McCloud. In January of 2014 EDF would close it's doors, however Greengrich would continue to defend the New Breed championship as a free agent around the independents and internationally. On April 11th 2014, Greenrich would defeat Smokey in a title vs. title match to win the EDF North American Championship at a live show in Rio de Janeiro, Brazil. 'Pro Wrestling: OLYMPUS' Greengrich would make his debut at Pro Wrestling OLYMPUS' premiere event PROMETHEUS, joining Robert Grayson Jr.'s GALANT stable. Joining Evan O'Shea, and Erik McGregor to defeat Lord Mascara, Mascara Valentino & Encantado Jr. to crown the first Champions of Cerberus. In Wrestling: Finishing moves *'As Michael Greengrich' **'Primetime Piledriver (Piledriver) (2012 - Present)' **'Camal Clutch (2012 - Present)' *As Alex Green/Lex Luxury **Money Maker (450 Splash) (2009 - 2011) Signature Moves *'Tribute to Rizz' (Vertebreaker) (2012 - Present) *'Alabama Slam' (2012 - Present) *Payday (Sitout inverted suplex slam) (2009 - 2011) Entrance Themes: *Hell Yeah ~ Dead Prez (2009 - 2011) *Can't Tell Me Nothing (2011 - 2014) *'Swimming Pools ~ Kendrick Lamar (2014 - Present)' Championships and accomplishments Elite Dynasty Federation *EDF New Breed Championship (1 Time) ' .]]' *EDF North American Championship (1 Time) Ultimate Reckless Wrestling *URW United States Championship (1 Time) *URW Feast Or Fired United States Championship Briefcase Holder (Season 1) Pro Wrestling: OLYMPUS * [[Champions of Cerberus|'Champions of Cerberus']] (First) (1 Time, Current) - with Evan O'Shea & Erik McGregor World Triumphant Wrestling *WTW Tag Team Championships (2 Times) W/ Erik McGregor *WTW Television Championship' '(1 Time) Category:Original Category:URW Category:EDF Category:WTW Category:CAW Category:GCW Category:Pro Wrestling: Olympus